Welcome To The Naruto World!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: Three teenager get absorbed into their tv while watching Naruto & end up in the Naruto world! Let's see what's in store for the Naruto gang & the Sand sibs! Please R&R! Kai & Kit the kitsune twins & Kuro their best friend and lackey
1. the evil swirling vortex of DOOM!

"KIT, HURRY THE HELL UP NARUTO'S ABOUT TO COME ON!" Screamed a girl with black hair with blood red on the tips of her bangs & at the very end of her hair which was up in a ponytail like Ino's but her hair is so long that if she didn't pull it into a ponytail it would drag across the floor but in the ponytail it reached her ankles. Her eyes were blood red. She wore a black PVC tank top with blood red fish net over the tank. There was a black skirt with a ruffle transparent over skirt on it. The over skirt was blood red. The skirt came with a long leg fish net. A chain was connected to the skirt to a garter around the right thigh. She was wearing more blood red fish net, but on her arms and she wore a Suna headband around her neck and black combat boots.

She also had a backpack with several changes of clothes, some pajamas, some money, a leaf headband, and two whole bags of her most favorite treat: Blood pops. Oh and her woofer which was a Gaara plushie. She had a backpack because after Naruto goes off her, Kit, & Kuro were going to spend a couple of days at this abandoned temple that sat in the woods in their back yard.

"I'm coming Kai." Said Kit to her sister. Kit looked exactly like Kai except Kit's her was blonde with blue on the tips of her bangs & at the very end of her hair. Her hair was also the exact same length as Kai's when down and when pulled up in a ponytail. She also wore the same thing as Kai but the fish net was blue she also had on black combat boots. She also had a backpack with several changes of clothes, some pajamas, some money, a sand headband and two whole things of her most favorite treat: Pocky. Oh and her Kit-Kit which was a Naruto plushie. (mind you, the combat boots they're wearing are made for girls, well punk rock girls.)

"So where are we so far on Naruto?" Kuro asked Kai as Kit walked in the room. He was wearing a black tank and black baggy pants with pockets going down with chains hanging down from the side and her wore black combat boots. His hair was a normal style for boys but his hair was midnight blue almost black & his eyes were a bright shade of midnight blue. He also had a backpack with several changes of clothes, some pajamas, some money and two whole bags of his most favorite treat: M&Ms. Oh and his Flare-Flare which was a Sasuke plushie. (And I'll have you know Kurokage is not gay! He just thinks Sasuke's awesome.)

"They're about to start the preliminary rounds for the third exam." Kai said when the Naruto theme song started playing but all of a sudden a big ass vortex appeared on the screen and lets just say that The Unlucky Thirteen (They're called that because the three of them are all thirteen) was gonna miss out on exploring that old temple.


	2. Surviving falling on Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I do own myself which is Kai, My sister Kit owns herself and Kuro owns himself.

* * *

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Screamed Kuro as he fell flat on his face with his backpack in hand.

"AAAIIIIYYYYEEEEE!" Squealed Kit who landed Kuro's back making it pop while cluching her backpack.

" HOLY SON OF THE HOKAGE LOOK OUT!" Kai fell out the swirling vortex of doom last still cluching her backpack but she didn't fall on Kit instead she fell on...

"What the poptart are you two staring at?" Kai said to Kit & Kuro who just pointed underneath her. Kai looked down... and came face to face with Gaara who was giving her a death glare from hell.

"Oops sorry. Here let me help you up since I knocked you down." Kai said getting of Gaara and holding her hand out to help him up but he just swatted it away and got up on his own.

"Kai you just fell on the Sabaku No Gaara and lived to tell the tale. I worship you now." Kuro said bowing down to Kai who just opened her backpack and started digging through it pulling out two things her Sand headband and her Gaara plushie that she calls her woofer. Bad thing to do in front of about twenty or thirty ninja.

"Why do you have a Sand headband?" The Hokage asked Kai who was still digging through her bag now pulling out...

"Eww Kuro what the hell is your Make-out paradise book doing in MY bag?" Kai said while throwing it at least ten feet and hitting Kuro dead center right between the eyes.

"Ow bitch that hurt." Kuro said while picking up his make-out paradise book and shoving it in his bag.

"As they said revenge is a bitch and so am I now suck it up and deal or next time it will be a fuuma shuriken instead of some dirty little book." Kai said pulling out her leaf headband and...

"YES I FOUND THEM!" Kai said pulling out a bag of blood pops and pulling two out and popped one into her mouth while handing the other to Gaara.

"Here. It's called a blood pop because it tastes like blood and I thought you would like one." She said to him while putting her stuff away. Gaara took the blood pop and popped it into his mouth.

"Excuse me but who exactly did you get here?" Said the Hokage to Kai.

"Yo Kazekage you do realize this is the Naruto world right?" Kuro said to Kai.

"Yeah Kurokage so?" Kai said back.

"Yeah well Mizukage just figured it out and well look at Naruto." Indeed Kit had figured it out and had just glomped Naruto.

"Oh no, Kitara Kani Hikaru GET OFF HIM NOW!" Kai said rushing over to pull her off Naruto who was turning blue from lack of air.

"But..." Kit began but was interupted by the Hokage.

"Excuse me but why exactly are you here and how did you get here." The Hokage asked yet again.

"Oh we have no clue why we're here but we got he through this swirling vortex of doom that appeared in mine and Kit's tv. So there you go and can we watch the preliminary matches pwease mister lord hokage sir?" Asked Kai in the cutest chibi voice she could muster.

"Fine you may stay." The hokage said while shaking his head.

"Thanks and I'm to evil to do that ever again got that guys?" Kai said while walking up the stairs with Kit and Kuro right behind her.

* * *

Kai: Hope you liked it!

Kit: R&R!


	3. Talking with the Sand sibs

"Man, I wish we had two laptops with internet access." BAM! Two laptops with internet access hit Kuro on the head.

"Sweet I wonder if Bya-chan has updated her story 'Interview' yet." Kai said while looking up ByakuganMistress.

"Yatta! She did update!" Kit yelled as Hayate showed everyone how they would be picked.

"Hey think of a question for TenTen." Kai said to Kit as eveyone came up the stairs.

"Hey guys Sasuke wins his match." Kai said to the ninja.

"Hey we could ask TenTen if she like Neji." Kit said to Kai who agreed.

"Here you type it I've got something to do." Kai said getting up and walking off with the other laptop which just happened to be her personal laptop.

Kai walked down the stairs and over to the other side of the room up those stair and sat down on the with her legs sticking out of the railing right next to the sand siblings and opened her laptop. Her desktop was a picture of Gaara that was pretty damn awesome (I have this same desktop) but unfortunately Kankuro looked down at her and saw the desktop and he pointed it out to Gaara & Temari.

"Hey girl were did you get that picture on that thing." Kankuro said to Kai.

"First off, my name is Kai, not girl, second, not of your business, & third it's called a laptop. Oh and all three of you win your matches, but man I feel sorry for Rock lee since he's going up against Gaara." Kai said sounding very sad.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Temari asked Kai who was trying not to cry. (Even Gaara & Baki are paying attention now.)

"Because even though Gaara doesn't kill him, Rock lee will sustain a lot of damage to his body but what bad is if Gaara hadn't crushed him left arm & leg with his sand Rock lee would have been abled to continue his ninja training but with the injuries Gaara gives him he will never be abled to be shinobi ever again." Kai told Temari while closing her laptop and getting up silently crying.

"I'm gonna go now bye." Kai said walking off leaving the Sand sibs to wonder how she knew that they would win.


End file.
